The New Girl
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: Gohan is back in school and gets reunited with Jazmine, who not only has a confrontation with Videl, but finds out how Gohan really feels about her. Sequel to: The Fighter in the Black Hooded Cape


The New Girl

Hey guys! I looked back over my stories (all of them) and I found that they could be better, so I'm editing a few of them and some chapters of the other one. So this is the revised version.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of Dragon Ball , Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan had never been more bored in his life. He'd rather fight Cell again than sit through this boring math class. His teacher, Mr. Banner lectured on and on about factorials or some crap. He felt a sudden poke in his side. He turned and met the bored gaze from his best friend Kyoya. Kyoya had unusual bright orange hair and yellow cat eyes. He had a caramel like complexion, and his body was strong yet lean. He was funny, wild, outrageous, and random as hell. Even with being the loud bastard he was, Gohan still confused him with his cousin Yuki. Yuki was quiet though, had silver hair and silver eyes. Although they were cousins, Gohan still mixed them up. Gohan had met Kyoya first, after he defeated Cell. His mother encouraged him to go out and make friends and Gohan had gone to a comic book store one day. He and Kyoya clashed over who would get the Naruto comic they both wanted. But Gohan had promised he would let Kyoya borrow it when he finished it, and until Kyoya found the book for himself. They'd been friends ever since.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine had been fed up with waiting. After she'd gotten her schedule, the vice principle had promised that a guide would show her around the school. But that wasn't what fed her up. She was pissed at the office employees that kept staring at her, or her curves. She wanted a female guide, but then again, the female employees were whistling and staring at her as well. She wanted her guide so she could leave this office filled with horny people right now.

(Gohan's story)

"Would you please send Gohan up to the office Mr. Banner?"

All the students in the class looked up at the voice over the loud speaker. Mr. Banner looked to his favorite student.

" Looks like they want you in the office Gohan."

"Okay. Wonder what they want."

"Lucky you." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"Don't be upset Kyo. It could be you-know-who for all we know." Yuki replied happily.

Gohan was confused. " Who's you-know-who?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when you leave this hellhole we call math class!" Kyo shouted.

"You're being out of order Kyo." Mr. Banner commented.

Kyo jumped up on his desk.

"No! You're out of order! This whole classroom is out of order!"

Gohan grinned at Kyo and walked down to the office. When he stepped inside, the dirty blonde secretary of about forty smiled at him.

" Gohan you wouldn't mind sitting down for a moment while our new student comes in, would you? I hear she's a real cutie." She winked at him.

Gohan sat and waited for about five minutes before the vice-principle came from the back room with a familiar face. The face he had dreamed about seeing again since the mock tournament. It was the fighter with the hood, Jazmine.

" Now Gohan, this is Jazmine. She's new here and she has been homeschooled for a long time, so make sure she knows anything she might need to know about the other students. I want you to show her around school. And be nice. Since this might take a while, I excused you for the last part of your current class and for the first part of your next class. Remember what I said. Be nice" The vice-principle narrowed her eyes at him.

_I'll be nice to her. Really nice._

Gohan had so many questions for Jazmine as they exited the office. He wanted to know how she'd been and what she'd been up to. He really wanted to know if she was in a relationship with someone. But he was conflicted about asking her. He had Videl, didn't he? He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice Jazmine talking to him until her tapped his arm.

"Did you say something?"

" Yeah. I asked if you could check my schedule to see if we have any classes together."

"Oh. Sure"

He quickly looked over her schedule and noticed that they had all classes but one together. Where she had art, he had technology.

"Looks like everything's the same for us." he commented.

"Wow, I've never met a guy who didn't mind taking Chorus."

"My mom made me do it. I sang to my little brother when he couldn't go to sleep, and I still do sometimes, and one night before I started high school, she told me about Chorus. She recommended me, and though I didn't want to, I got used to it."

"Looks like we'll be seeing much more of each other. "She smiled.

"I look forward to it."

Gohan and Jazmine had walked through the school, all the while explaining what classes she'd have, when, and how to get there, although he told her to look for him when he transferred to another class. Along the way, they talked about their lives. Gohan had known from their first encounter that they had much in common, but they had much more in common than he thought. About half an hour later, Gohan escorted Jazmine to her art class. Before she entered, she turned to him.

"Thanks for showing me around."

"It wasn't a problem. But I meant to ask you about our last...encounter."

"What about it?"

"I mean the kiss."

"What about it? Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. I wanted to know how you felt and how you reacted afterwards."

"Well, it felt… right, and afterwards I was a little dazed."

"Then I need to kiss you again!"

"Why?"

"I want to know if we both felt the same way, and if that feeling would come back."

Gohan didn't give a chance to reply. Instead, he grabbed her, leaned in, and kissed her. He was met with the familiar feel of her soft lips. He was right. The feeling was back and it felt right, just as before. He slowly traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. She was shy, and didn't respond at first, leaving her lips clenched. But, she parted her lips and allowed him to enter her mouth. His tongue danced with hers as they kissed, sending an electric feeling through his body. Gohan was beginning to get that light-headed feeling again.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine didn't mind when Gohan kissed her. She didn't mind it when his tongue played in her mouth. In fact, she welcomed his tongue. She didn't mind his arms tightening around her waist, or his hand that began to travel up her shirt. If she didn't mind all of this, why did she feel her hands pushing him away? She desperately wanted to feel more of his lips and his touch, but she needed to know just what they were rushing into. When the kiss broke, he looked hurt.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, I just don't know if we should do this. I mean, you have a girlfriend who just happens to be Hercule Satan's daughter, and she has a lot of connections, so who knows what she might do, and I have a boyfriend, and I don't know how I want to approach this, and-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll figure it out eventually, okay? I've just always felt a warm feeling stir inside me when you're near. But, I have to leave."

"Gohan...I really want to be closer to you. I really like you."

"I know, and I feel the same way," he smiled crookedly at her. "But things are just so complicated right now, so I don't know how to approach it. But we shouldn't talk now. Let's wait until we can be in private."

She nodded.

"Get to class. I'll see you later." He gave her another light kiss.

And with that, he was gone.

After art, Jazmine was putting some stuff in her new locker and decorating it when someone slammed it shut. Jazmine looked up at the person who ruined the picture she was hanging. It was the same girl from the mock tournament who sat with Gohan. The girl glared at her and cracked her knuckles.

"Stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Gohan. He's mine."

"I tried. He found his way to me."

"Oh bullshit! Look, Gohan is mine and you'd better keep your hands off him. Or else!"

"I'll keep my hands off if I want to keep my hands off. Look bitch, you don't know who I am-"

"I don't know who you are? You don't know who I am. I can-"

"You can keep better lock on your boyfriend, and stay the hell away from me before I smack all the snooty bitch outta you. But I don't want to get bitch on my hands, so I'll calmly leave before I get angry."

Jazmine walked away and went to her next class where Gohan had saved her a seat. The rest of the day went by quickly, and she'd gotten Gohan's number in the process. Instead of sitting with his girlfriend at lunch, he sat with her and her cousins Yuki and Kyoya, who happened to be best friends with him. He kissed her cheek when school ended in front of everyone and promised to call her, and they spent hours on the phone. Days went by, and she and Gohan got closer. The World Tournament came, and Jazmine watched, but something cut the signal. After that Jazmine didn't feel any of the Z-Fighters energies, and some weird thing call Majin Buu had come to Earth. All the while they were separated from each other; Gohan and Jazmine hadn't stopped thinking about each other.

(Gohan's story)

The motivation that really kept Gohan going while the fights with Majin Buu was Jazmine. Whenever Buu got defeated, Gohan would be together with Jazmine. Someday...

THE END

I know the ending sucked but I tried. So what did you think?

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
